A demand exists in certain application areas (e.g., the automotive market) for switching amplifiers such as class-D audio amplifiers with operating frequencies increased from current values such as 350 kHz towards higher values e.g., 2.2-2.4 MHz.
Higher operating frequencies may facilitate providing smaller systems with improved electromagnetic interference (EMI) spectrum emission characteristics.
Current 350 kHz class-D power audio amplifiers may include a pulse skipping control block to increase output power. U.S. Pat. No. 9,595,946 is exemplary of such a solution. Certain arrangements may also include a pulse skipping inhibition block in order to contain the EMI spectrum around known frequencies at the expense of a reduction in output power.
Conventional (analog) circuits are hardly able to meet the requirements related to (much) higher switching frequencies (e.g., about seven times higher) for class-D amplifiers.